She Loves
by Carefully
Summary: This is my first ever published story so kind of nervous. It's a Quinn-centric oneshot describing the Quick dynamic. It's slightly AU and more fluff than anything. Please read and review, much appreciated.


She loves Sue Sylvester for slamming her for being 2lbs overweight.

She loves Brittany and Santana for persuading her to even go to that party.

She loves her break in character that prompted her to agree.

She loves Bartle and Jaymes' Fuzzy Navels.

She loves that he confessed his attraction, despite all common sense dictating he shouldn't have.

She loves that from those 10 minutes of pleasure, she'll have a _permanent_ reminder of them.

She loves that his mother and sister took to her immediately, and not just for him.

She loves looking at him whilst he sleeps and how boyish yet peaceful he seems.

She loves his confident strut down the hallway and the way his butt looks.

She loves him catching her in a full on perve on said butt and winking at her whilst walking away.

She loves how this is becoming a habit she doesn't want to break out of and proves it most days at home.

She loves that their kisses are always passionate after she's had another awful craving like pickled onions and chocolates together.

She loves any of his kisses in fact and the way they make her tingle from top to toe.

She loves that MILF has been desensitised by him and makes her happy now.

She loves watching him prepare for basketball.

She loves the ways his "guns" pop in those horribly unfashionable basketball tops.

She loves that when he gets sweaty, he doesn't reek like some guys.

She loves his natural odour and the way that soap only enhances it.

She loves the small vein at his temple that will twitch on occasion.

She loves that he's stopped that awful slushie loser punishment.

She loves that Rachel will always piss him off just by breathing.

She loves watching him half-heartedly flirt with whichever slapper thinks she's got a chance.

She loves pulling him away from said slapper and not getting a modicum of resistance.

She loves his wretched mohawk with that precious scar that makes it imperfect. Just like him. Just like their relationship.

She loves that he shaved it off to promote a more mature attitude for her and the baby and as a signal to everyone else.

She loves that he finally understands why perfect and clichés aren't enough for her any more.

She loves that he gets why she's loath to attempt reconciliation with her parents and doesn't push it.

She loves the attention he gives her when he sees her struggling with something as insignificant as her shoelaces.

She loves that he helps her draw on their respective inner strength to get her through the harder days.

She loves the support and affection that the Glee members give them both, despite various power plays and unresolved issues.

She loves his willingness to put them, as a family unit, before any social obligations or peer pressure.

She loves his ability to still surprise even after knowing him 10+ years.

She loves that he will happily watch American Idol with her, despite him having more talent than this season's contestants, whilst massaging her feet.

She loves him singing to Bump and watching the joy on his face when she kicks in recognition.

She loves his smirk when he sees her coming out of the shower.

She loves the way he massages cocoa butter into her bump, in the privacy of his room, and then always carries his fingers downwards leaving her a happy, sated puddle of joy.

She loves the patience he has when she's uncomfortable with her body changes.

She loves the little girl using her bladder as a trampoline even more because she's also his.

She loves that when the time comes, he'll be there in the hospital room with her, happily having his fingers crushed.

She loves that he gets her wholeheartedly with just a look.

She loves that everything she ever thought was true has been completely turned on its head.

She loves him and that's the weirdest and strangest truth for her to face, far more than the baby could be.

She's 16, a good Christian girl, an honour roll student, ex-head cheerleader having an illegitimate child with the biggest wannabe stud of Lima, who's Jewish.

She wonders when she ever got so lucky and thanks God for her blessings every day.

She loves her life, because as unexpected as it is, he's improved it more than she can say.


End file.
